


In Loving Hands

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, family fic, winter in october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: One day Jackson just shows up at their house.





	In Loving Hands

One day in October the wind picks up and winter moves in like an express train, just like that. Mulder stares at her in the morning, blinking. The man who believes in just about everything, is baffled by snow in October.

“Global warming.” She kisses his lips, cradling a cup of tea in her hands.

“Think baby girl will be born on snow day?” Mulder hugs her from behind, resting his palms against her protruding stomach. The baby is asleep, quiet and content.

“Hmm, I doubt it. I think she’s cozy inside.”

“Can’t blame her.” Mulder kisses her cheek and starts preparing breakfast. But Scully can’t tear her eyes away from the unexpected wonderland in front of their house. Her thoughts aren’t on their unborn child; she’s thinking of the one who is out there, all alone.

“Pancakes or scrambled eggs, Scully?”

“Both,” she answers absent-mindedly stroking her stomach. Why can’t she have both?

She’s been restless all day. She finds herself back at the window, staring outside. It’s as if she’s waiting, just waiting. But her mind is quiet. She’s felt Jackson there before, a strange sensation that reminds her of having a song stuck in her head. She misses him. Not in her mind, but right here, where she can see him, touch him. She’s long given up on all of them being a family, but she wants him to at least know his little sister.

The sky is turning a deep grey when Scully notices a figure walking towards their house. There is no fear inside of her; she knows it’s her son. She opens the door long before he’s close, cold air rushing in and making her shiver. When Jackson comes into view, he looks the same as months ago. Jeans, a well-worn, dirty shirt and a jacket that’s too thin for this weather. His hands are buried deep in his pockets. Scully opens her arms, but the boy’s face is turned downwards, his long hair like a veil.

“Jackson.” He lifts his head, his skin pale. “Come here.” She hugs him tight; as tightly as her pregnant stomach allows. She doesn’t want to let go of him ever again, afraid that he might disappear.

“My baby,” she says against his temple. He’s cold. He’s way too cold. Jackson moves away from her.

“Is the baby alright? Did I hurt you?” His voice is rough.

“The- no. Oh Jackson, I was talking about you. You’ve always been my baby, too.” The shadow of a smile flits over his face. “Come on in, you’re ice cold.”

“You said I could come here if…,” he trails off, glancing at her from under his lashes. He looks like Mulder when he’s done something he knows he shouldn’t have.

“You’re always welcome here.” Scully takes his hands into her and startles. “Jackon, your hands are frozen! We need to warm them up slowly.” She touches his cheeks. “All of you.”

Jackson changes into old sweatpants and a sweater. Scully smiles at him, emotions she’s long stifled bubbling up to the surface.

“Mulder won’t mind? Where is he anyway? He didn’t abandon you, did he?” His eyes turn dark.

“No, he didn’t. He’s at the grocery store and should be back soon.”

“Oh.” Jackson blushes and runs his hand through his hair. He winces.

“We need to put them into warm water. It won’t be comfortable, but it will help.”

Jackson does everything she asks him to do. He doesn’t talk. Every once in a while he eyes her stomach. He has questions, she can feel them.

“How long are you going to stay?”

“I’m uhm… I was surprised by the cold.” The water sloshes in the bowl as he moves his hands. “I didn’t mean to…”

“You’re welcome here, Jackson. We’re your family and you can stay as long as you like.” She knows he won’t stay long. Not this time. If he could, he’d run off right away. She prays that Mulder returns soon; he needs to see his son.

“Thank you,” he mumbles, staring at the table and not at her. It’s a start.

Mulder returns a while later, Jackson half asleep on the couch. He startles awake when he hears the door open. Scully touches his arm to let him know everything is fine.

“I’m ba- Jackson? Is that really you?”

“I guess?” The boy prepares himself for the hug he must know is coming. His smile is confused as Mulder takes the boy in his arms.

“Be careful, Mulder. He’s had a rough day.”

“How are you kid? What happened to your hands?” The sight of Mulder with their son drives tears to her eyes. Maybe she was wrong; maybe they will be a family in the future. Their own version of one.

“I didn’t think there’d be fuck- sorry, freaking snow in October.” Mulder nods.

“Global warming.”

“Mulder, tell him about that time in Antarctica. I just remembered something.”

“You guys were in Antarctica?” Jackson is hooked. Scully brushes his shoulder in passing as she walks upstairs, accompanied by Mulder’s voice. She can still hear him faintly in their bedroom. She switches on a light and looks through her closet. It doesn’t take long to find what she’s looking for. She doesn’t know how much Jackson will accept from them. But this is one thing she wants him to have.

“And that’s when we found ourselves on top of a spaceship that-”

“A spaceship!”

“It wasn’t a spaceship, Mulder.”

“Don’t listen to her,” he says to Jackson, grinning at Scully.

“Jackson?” The boy turns to her. His cheeks are round and rosy, his eyes sparkling. He looks young and Scully doesn’t want him to leave. She knows he will and way sooner than he should.

“These are for you.”

“Mittens.” He sounds like a five year old who got socks for Christmas when all he wanted was the new video game.

“To keep your hands warm when you’re out there. My mom made them. The were a gift to Mulder. I’m sure they’ll fit you perfectly. Try them on.” He does and Scully realizes she was right. They fit.

“You got Mulder’s hands.”

“Got my nose, too. Sorry kid.”

“It’s- thanks, Dana. They’re really warm. I’ll wear them. And uhm, the nose doesn’t bother me,” he adds, the words running together.

“Buy yourself some winter clothes, too.” Mulder reaches into his pockets and hands Jackson a few bills. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“You want me to leave.”

“No,” Scully says quickly, taking her son’s hand. “Not at all. But I can see that you want to leave. We just want you to be safe. You always have a home here, with us.” Mulder nods, taking his other hand.

“We mean it, kid.”

“Thanks, I guess. I, well, I’m kinda tired so maybe… could I take a nap? Here?” Mulder chuckles.

“The couch is all yours.” They cover him with a blanket, watching him, sharing a look. It doesn’t take long for the boy to fall asleep; he must be exhausted.

Mulder carries the bags into the kitchen, having almost forgotten about them. But Scully stands transfixed. Jackson has a fist curled under his chin, like he used to do as a baby. She sees it as if it had been yesterday. The mittens are under his head, almost like a pillow. Scully is thankful.


End file.
